Random scattering of stories
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: Basically exactly what the title says, sometimes a story will go uncontinued and maybe it will keep going, but there's everything in here for everyone (Exept for people who like Sandry/Briar TRIS IS CUTER!) So enjoy the most random thing in the world...
1. TrisxBriar 1

**I have some lovely oneshots for you guys :D**  
 **(This is to get me back into the writing mood)**

 **888888888**

(set between COM and CO coz I haven't read all of CO yet)

Tris lay on the roof, tears stained her cheeks.  
earlier Niko, Rosethorn and Lark had announced the teens could go to a spring festival in the village with each other (Or a friend of their choice) if they got all their lessons and chores done.

Of course Tris was first done. She had asked this lovely guy friend Dominique who she had met whilst shopping, but he was going with his sister who was new to town.  
so she lay there staring up to the sky.

"What's up coppercurls?" Briar asked climbing up the ladder to the roof, and sitting next to her.

"I'm fine." Tris grumbled turning over so her favourite sibling wouldn't see her tears.

"Your voice says otherwise Tris." Briar said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

Briar sighed "Fine, be like that." He lay back staring up to the clouds that were slowly turning golden.

They lay like that in silence until the stars came out and Tris was getting cold.  
Briar noticed her shivering, and he pulled her into his arms so they kept each other warm.

"Tris, have you got someone to go with to the festival?" Briar asked quietly.

"No." She sniffed crying into her brothers shoulder.

"There there. Coppercurls." Tris scrunched up her nose in disgust at her brothers immaturity. "Will you go with me then?"

Tris thought for a second, then seeing Briars attempt of doing puppy dog eyes she laughed. "Yeah sure." She said hugging him.

She climbed down the ladder to run to her rooms. Briar stayed for a moment to stop his golden brown skin from being rosy. before joining his sister down stairs.

The festival was days away, Tris had been getting ready, working out good hairstyles to keep the lightning bolts tied up. Sandry made The three girls outfits, Briar protested that he didn't need a fancy outfit. Even Daja was having fun and joining in, Sandry even convinced her to wear a dress, but the trader girl protested loudly beforehand.

It was the morning of the festival, the first day of spring.  
Tris got dressed in a purple dress with black lace around the skirt, with a purple cardigan to match and long boots.

The festival started early in the day with a market and ended with a dance.  
The Children got 5 silver astrels each. to spend through the day including for food.

They left Winding Circle with Niko leading the way. But Tris' teacher couldn't keep up with the rushing teens.

Sandry instantly stopped at a clothing store probably to be drowned in cloth as a dress began unraveling to come to her hands.

Daja looked around until she spotted a forge and a man making necklaces.

Briar and Tris searched around stopping here and there at book stalls and stalls selling plants.

Briar stopped, Tris assumed that he saw a nice tree or a rose bush, but he walked over to a jewelry stand, Tris followed looking at the Bracelets and carefully made necklaces. Briar picked up one in the shape of a cloud and lightning bolt.

"How much is this?" He asked the woman threading beads onto a thread.

"2 crescents mist'r" The woman said holding out her palm. Briar placed the requested amount in her brown hands. "Good doin' bu'iness wit' ya." The woman said as they turned away.

"You not the jewelry type." Tris joked to her brother.

"I'm not, but I hope you are." He said stopping her placing the necklace around her neck.

Tris gasped at the gentleness as Briar pulled her into a hug. "I love it Briar." She said hugging him tightly.

"Love you too." Briar whispered unnoticed by his sister.

They continued the day together, buying each other gifts, and their sisters gifts too.  
by the time of the dance they were just about broke.  
The four teens met in the middle of the square of stalls where the dance was to be held.  
They Exchanged gifts, then met with their partners for the first dance.

They waltzed then did faster dances and back to slow ones to the beautiful romantic music.  
Later into the night the started inviting people to come up and sing as the musicians played accompaniment.  
Sandry went up with Daja and sang a beautiful piece.

Tris pushed Briar as their sisters stopped singing. and the crowd cheered.

"go sing pleeeeaaaaasssseeee" Tris said. (Being the only of the siblings to hear Briar sing)

"I-I can't." Briar stuttered mentally kicking himself for sounding weak.

"Please?" Tris asked holding onto his arm doing puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine." Briar said, standing up and going to the musicians, and whispering to the flute plaers the lute players and some of the drummers.

and then he sang. (As I Am Heather Dale)

 **I suppose that I look different without the robes and crown**  
 **I come this day before you with no riches, no renown**  
 **For here I am no leader, I am just a humble man**  
 **And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am**

Tris gasped smiling at her brothers beautiful voice.

 **I'm not looking for perfection, I'm not offering a saint**  
 **I'm not looking for a pretty bird to put in some restraint**

Tris swayed to the song. as everyone got up to dance.

 **The only thing I want is that you love me if you can**  
 **And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am**

 **I offer you a look inside, I offer you that trust**  
 **I need your strength to help me fight the battles that I must**  
 **I need you to remind me of the light we bear within**  
 **That there's more to life than struggle and the things we seek to win**

Tris saw Dominique come up to her, he bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes." Tris nodded smiling.

 **Don't take me out of duty, don't take me out of pride**  
 **Just take me if the man you see is one you'd stand beside**  
 **I'm offering an open heart, I'm asking for your hand**  
 **And I only ask you take me, you take me as I am**

 **You take me as I am**

they ended the song and the dance.

Briar walked down bowing to the clapping crowd. Taking Tris to the side from Dominique.

"I thought you wrote all your songs?" Tris asked after hugging him in congratulations.

"I do." Briar answered.

"But... Who was that about?"

Briar leaned closer to her. "You." He said claiming her lips with his. Tris leaned into the kiss. They held each other tightly. breaking away. Tris gasped.

"I love you." Briar said cooly.

"I-I love you too."

 **A/N Likey?**  
 **No I haven't finished The circle books, but I like how that came out.**  
 **R/R 3**


	2. TrisxBriar 2

**A/N Soooo... after writing my last part I got sucked into a spiral of TrisxBriar fics so I'm doing this again.**  
 **Set before my last chapter Tris hears Briar sing.**

Tris sat on her bed, quietly fiddling with a lute her friend Dominique gave her.  
She knew four chords, and she couldn't transition between them easily.  
she looked down into her note book, the order was easy but it needed a boy and a girl.  
she puffed out her chest and sang quietly to herself working on her transitions.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies  
I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and  
I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that  
I feel on our first date" Her voice began to ache at the low tune, she tried to sing an octave higher but she couldn't make it quiet.  
"Uhg!" She said loudly setting down the lute.

"Tris?" Briar asked popping into the room.

Tris grumbled. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" she said putting her lute under her bed quickly.

"What was that?" Briar asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Oh then you wont mind me seeing." And before she could stop him Briar pulled out Tris' lute. "Sweet! can you play?" Tris nodded blushing.

"only one song but I can't sing it." Briar thought this over a bit.

"Meet me in the garden away from everyone." Briar said leaving the room.

"Wait what!" Tris said but her brother had already closed the door behind him. She sighed and packed up her notes, bringing it out.

The day was nice and warm for the winter. perfect for Tris, a small breeze blew through sending her messages from Emelan.

A man lay down his young child to sleep, probably a afternoon nap.  
A beautiful Lady sat on a chair posing for a painter.  
A blonde beauty hid in between a bakery and her house kissing a young man. Tris recognized the woman but shrugged it off catching up to Briar.

Briar sat under a tree laying back staring at the clear blue sky.  
"Tris, sit." Briar said motioning to a root next to him. Not surprisingly it was just the right height for her to sit comfortably.  
"Show me the music." Briar said. Tris handed the notes to him.  
"hmm..." Briar muttered the tune under his breath as he read.  
"If this is too high/low you can just change the chords." Briar pointed out.

"But... I only know G, C, D and Em..." Tris said staring at her shoes barely hidden under her light blue dress.

"Easy." Brar said Taking the lute. "You just need to learn Am and F.

F took a bit of learning but in no time they had those four down.  
"Now. Play it." Briar said handing her the lute. She fiddled a bit with her new chords then she played.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies  
I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and  
I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that  
I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and  
I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that  
I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the  
cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when  
it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need"

Then Briar Joined in. "'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
(But I won't hesitate)  
You're the straw to my berry  
(No more, no more)  
You're the smoke to my high  
(This can not wait)  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
(I'm Yours)

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
(Open up your mind and see like me)  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
(Open up your plans and then you're  
free)  
You take the both of us  
(Look into your heart)  
And we're the perfect two  
(And you'll find love, love, love, love)

We're the perfect two  
(Listen to the music of the moment,  
people dance and sing)  
We're the perfect two  
(We're just one big family)  
Baby me and you  
(And it's everybody's right to feel  
loved)  
We're the perfect two  
(Loved, loved, loved, loved)

Well, you dawned on me  
and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but  
you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me  
but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait  
I'm yours

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
(But I won't hesitate)  
You're the straw to my berry  
(No more, no more)  
You're the smoke to my high  
(This can not wait)  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
(I'm Yours)

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
(Open up your mind and see like me)  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
(Open up your plans and then you're  
free)  
You take the both of us  
(Look into your heart and you'll find  
that)  
And we're the perfect two  
(The sky is yours)

We're the perfect two  
(So please don't, please don't,  
please don't)  
We're the perfect two  
(There's no need to complicate)  
Baby me and you  
(Because our time is short. This, oh  
this, oh this is our fate)  
We're the perfect two  
(I'm Yours)"

They finished easily. Briars voice was soft a sweet but still like his talking voice.  
Tris' was soft and airy perfectly complementing his.

Briar threw his arms around his sister from behind, almost knocking her spectacles off her face.

Tris beamed. "I love you!" She said smiling more than Briar had ever seen her smile.

"Why thank you, you know I always had a sneak suspisio-" Tris knocked him over backwards but it backfired when Briar dragged her down with him.  
He looked into her perfect grey eyes, _Kiss her, do it._ A annoying voice in his head said.  
He shook it away. ignoring the temptation all his body was asking for.  
Tris noticed his silence, to fix that she threw her leg over his waist straddling him, and tickling him furiously. Her skirt bunched up to her knees but she didn't care as long as her brother laughed.

Briar wasn't having as much fun, laughing his head off, he noticed a bulge in his pants. Feeling it was definitely time to stop he got up, his pants getting tighter, Tris pouted, but realized that Niko was walking towards them. Tris jumped up and before her teacher could see them the dashed out and ran to get back to winding circle.


	3. Let Go (DainexNumair)

**Based off the prompt: Set it Free: Think of a time when you had to let someone or something go to be free…did they come back?**

 **Let Go.**

Numair stood in the stables looking over the field where Ouna and Daine sat staring at the sky.  
He had decided he needed to let her go, usually the rumours of the court didn't interest him, but when the rumours involved his magelet and some horrible things because of him, he knew he had to preserve her innocence.  
He wanted to kiss her, hold her, to tell her how mush she meant to him.  
But instead he walked over to her as Ouna walked away.

"Hi love." Daine said wrapping her arms around him and turning her head up for a kiss.

"Daine, I- We- uh... We need to talk..." Daines smile evaporated and she stepped back frowning.

"Okay..." She said looking to her feet hiding the tears already forming in her eyes, She had seen enough break ups to know what that meant.

"Daine... I don't think, uh I mean I love you but... Daine, You know I love you forever and always, but I don't think we should... Be together..." At this Daine burst into tears and ran towards the forest.  
Numair reached his hand out to stop her, but thought better of it.

Alanna had watched the heartbreaking exchange from the stables where she was saddling up Darkmoon.  
"You idiot!" Alanna yelled at the heartbroken mage her infamous temper taking hold of all rational thought.

"Don't attack me. I needed to-" Alanna cut him of by holding a dagger to his neck (With a lot of stretching required.)

Black magic flew around the dagger throwing it away.

"You bloody insensitive cunt." Alanna growled at him before mounting Darkmoon and riding off to the forest in which Daine had run to. "If you want your precious student to stay safe I recommend coming, there have been a lot of hurrok sightings in those forests." Alanna said before riding off.

Daine sat on a root, dodging all the spidren webs. Tears poured down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Did I do anything wrong?" She wondered to herself. "Had someone said something about me? No, he wouldn't care about rumours, I must've done something wrong." she cried.

"Never." A womans voice said coming from the trees behind her.

"A-Alanna?"

"That's my name." Alanna said sitting next to the younger woman. Daine sat a moment crying before Alanna held her to her chest.

"Don't cry for that cunt." Alanna said.

"That 'cunt' is the person I've loved more than everything..." Daine sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well he's being horrible, I know how it feels to loose someone you love more than life itself." She said thinking of her lost friends and brother.

"I-I guess you would." Daine said sniffing. Alanna stood up.

"Daine do you feel any immortals?" Daine shook her head.

"Just a few Stormwings I think, they're flying." Alanna muttered something a lot more rude that 'shoot'

"We need to go, there have been hurrok sightings around here." Alanna said walking to Darkmoon.

"F-fine..." Daine said shifting into a hawk. Motioning to her clothes. Alanna picked them up and they rode and flew home.  
Daine made it a point to land on Numair and to peck him on the top of the head then take his hair tie.

"Oi! Daine give the back!" Numair yelled as his raven hair fell around his face.  
Daine made a noise like a laugh then flew away with the hair tie in her beak.

Alanna stuck out her tongue at him as she rode past.

"Daine is in her room if you need to know. I recommend talking to her. _Now_."  
and with that she rode to the stables and un-tacked Darkmoon.

Numair ran inside in the most 'dignified' way possible.

Daine was in her large bed completely naked,staring up to the roof. Numair knocked.  
with out thinking Daine called out "Come in!" Numair walked in and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at his beautiful student. "I'm an idiot, a complete and utter insensitive idiot."

"not to mention a prick cunt and a jerk." Daine said smiling softly.

"May I be forgiven sweetling?"  
He got his answer when she kissed him passionately on the lips and pulled him into her bed.

 **A/N Awwwww I'm so proud of this one, it's adorbz**  
 **R &R ty 3**


	4. Cloud Watching (KelxDom)

**Based off the promt: In the Clouds: Go cloud watching for the day and write about what you imagine in the clouds.**

Kel lay on the grass staring at the perfect blue sky. This entire Summer had been perfect, Her best friend had his first child, Her crush of many years had fallen in love with her in return, and it was perfect everyday.

She played with her shoulder length hair which she'd been growing out for abut a year.  
she had few thoughts, only of the blue sky and white fluffy clouds above.  
Some days she wondered what was in the sky, well apart from water vapor that is.

"Imagine a magical land in the clouds..." She muttered to herself. "Where they don't use horses to get around, and listen to music without having someone play it to them in person."  
A black haired head popped into Kels vision. Dom sat down next to her cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Hi love." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"hi." She sighed as he kissed her again.

"What were you muttering about?" Dom asked laying down next to her, Kel wriggled over to lay on his chest.

"I was just daydreaming." Kel sighed into her lovers chest.

"Was I in the daydream?"

"I was daydreaming of the clouds."

"Why? Are clouds more important to you than you very own lover?" Dom joked. Kel leaned over to kiss him.

"Nothing is more important to me than you." She said once she pulled away laying on his chest again.  
Dom pulled her up into a sitting position and held both her hands in his.

"Would that be true forever Kel?" Kel looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course... I'll love you forever." Dom changed position until he was on one knee.

"I was really hoping you'd say that." He said raising her hands to his mouth and kissing them both.

"I-I uh... I-" Kel stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Sir Keladry of Mindelan, will you love me forever and take me as your husband in marriage?" Kel gasped.

"I-I..."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes!" Kel said. Dom changed position again to embrace his fiance, He pulled beck to see her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kel said kissing him.  
And so they stayed there, holding hands staring into the sky, until Neal came out and forced them back in.

 **A/N Awwwww! I love Kel and Dom together, but today I'm having a "I cannot spell for the life of me day"**

 **I'll re-write the last line here with the mistakes for proof:**  
 **"I love you too." Kel said kissing him.**  
 **And so they stayed there holding hands staring into the saky until Neal came out and forced them bac kin.**

 **See...**

 **R &R 3**


	5. TrisxBriar 3

**I had to I had the perfect prompt...**

 **Tris again! (I'm obsessed halp meeee!)**

Tris had fallen down the stair, just her luck, and now she sat there bawling at the bottom of the stairs like a 5 year old who scraped their knee.

But this lovely "5" year old had twisted her ankle into a terrifyingly painful position.  
"Briar! Sandry! Daja! Lark! Rosie! Niko! Anyone!" Tris cried. feeling helpless.

Sandry and Daja rushed down the stair seeing their foster sister sitting on the floor crying in pain.  
They hadn't heard her but they had noticed a light rain outside. Their sister never lost control of her magic but this pain was enough to make her loose a grip on her control.

"Tris!" Sandry cried rushing to her side. Tris had fainted from the pain. "Don't stand there! Daja get Rosie or Lark or Niko, even Briar would be helpful right now!" Daja rushed out mind calling for their brother.

 _Briar! Come inside!_ Daja mind called. _And bring Rosie if she's out there!_ and with that Daja rushed to where she knew Lark was ignoring her brothers questions.

Briar dropped the weed he had just pulled from the ground. "Rosethorn!" Briar almost yelled (In fear his teacher would hang him by his toes from the well if he was too loud) "Something happened inside. Daja said I need to bring you inside." Rose thorn picked up the weed and put it in the pile then wiped off her knees.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go." Rosethorn said letting her student rush inside to his sisters.

"Sandry?" Briar asked looking behind her she saw her foster sister and love Tris. paler than usual not moving, her braids had come undone and her firey curls hung around her face, her spectacles were broken, and she was bleeding around her ankle. "Tris!" Briar said sitting next to her, her stroked her cheek. "Tris..." he said kissing his un-moving loves nose (A/N this is after the festival I wrote in my first chapter, I guess this will have a ton of continuations in random order so enjoy)

"She fell down the stairs." Sandry said staring sadly at Tris. Brair leaned over Tris half to hear her heart beat and half to lean down and kiss her. He heartbeat was strong. rair gently touched down her body (Avoiding around her thighs) to see where she flinched. When her touched her ankle she cried out sitting up.

"Ow! Briar!" She scolded without thinking.

"Tris! You're okay you've broken your ankle but apart from that you're fine." Briar said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "I was so worried." Briar said resting his forehead on hers. They stared into each others eyes until Rosethorn made a coughing noise.

"I know you too are adorable but Lark and Daja are here and we need to deal with that ankle.  
So together Sandry, Lark and Rosethorn bandaged Tris' foot as Briar held her close to his chest as comfort. and Daja had disappeared to the forge to make her crutches.

Finally everyone was done and Tris lay in her bed the window was open and the silver moon was shining lighting up the room, Briar sat next to her. but they weren't just talking o smiling at each other.

It the morning Rosethorn came in to get Briar and check on Tris and the lay next to each other, briar sat half on the chair and half tangled with his love.

"Young love" Rosethorn muttered and left the young lovebirds to sleep.

 **A/N awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**  
 **okay I am proud of all my Tris/Briar stories but I PROMISE the next one will be a continuation of another story I made (Probs the DomxKel one it's be so easy to continue.)**  
 **if you're wondering my prompt it is: Staircase: Use a photo of a staircase or the stairs in your home or a building you love to inspire you.**  
 **R &R 3**  
 **(I had some message but I forgot it great ;-;)**


	6. DajaxOC

**I gave in it was too good not to post**

Daja was having everything going wrong with her.  
she had messed up almost EVERYTHING she laid her hands on until Frostpine ordered her out.

So now she was alone, it was a perfectly sunny day, so she had a idea.  
She ran inside to her room and grabbed all the coins she had saved up from working for customers in the forge.

She ran down the stairs (Being careful so that her siblings and teachers didn't have to deal with to people with broken ankles.  
She spotted Lark.

"Lark!" Daja said running up to her.

Lark laughed. "What do you need Daja?"

"May I go out to the village?"

"Sure Daja be careful though." And with that Daja ran out.

She stopped by a shop in the village that she knew a friend ran.  
She walked into the small bakery, smelling the sweets and bread.

"Is Gwenith here?" She asked the lady at the counter.

"Of course Gwen is in her room up the stairs. Nice to finally meet the girl that my daughter speaks so highly of Daja." Daja blushed her dark brown skin turning rosy.

"Thank you." She said running up the stairs.  
Gwenith Sellicare was Dajas friend and lover, of course she told no one that because of fear of rejection because of her sexuality.

Gwen sat on her small bed in the middle of her room, the roof was slanted and it was on the top floor of the bakery. there was a small window above the bed which Gwen was sitting at.

"Hi love." Daja said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Daja!" Aren't you supposed to be working with Frostpine in the forge?" She asked.

"I'm getting time off." Daja said brushing back a jet black curl from Gwens face. Gwen was a few years older than Daja she had short very curly hair, and light brown skin, she had puppy dog brown eyes and the most beautiful smile Daja had ever seen. She thought that still when she claimed her loves lips. Holding each other tightly, they stayed up in that room for an hour.

Daja had met Gwen when she was walking around looking for some food and came into the bakery Gwen was at the counter and they began flirting with each other.  
Daja had never been kissed by someone she was completely attracted to before, but when Gwenith kissed her as she was going to live that first night she felt magic.

The magic continued into this kiss they shared, on leaving.  
They kept it all private to avoid anyone knowing of their sexualities.

Daja walked back home happy, with a muffin because they smelled so good.  
She walked through the garden and noticed Tris and Briar sitting under a tree, she walked towards them before noticing they were softly kissing. Daja decided she shouldn't interrupt.

she walked into the gardens to say hi to Rosethorn but she seemed to be hiding in the shed. She heard Larks voice, giggling she walked away.  
And so she walked in to say hi to Sandry, finally someone not deeply in love with someone at winding circle.  
Daja sat down next to Sandry at the table.

"Hey." Daja said sitting back.  
Sandry was fiddling with some thred and somehow she had turned it into a rag.

"Hey." she said distractedly her golden hair falling over the rag.  
Daja never noticed how lovely her foster sister was.

"Wat'cha making?"Daja said looking over her shorter sibling.

"It's for a quilt I'm making for Tris. I need to make a few different patterns then sew them together."

Daja looked at the design she was making, by sewing a few gold threads through she had made the design of a lightning bolt. Daja noticed the pile of squares next to it.

on the quilt there were storm clouds suns and tornadoes, also Trees, flowers and the sprout of some plant, a hammer and a fire, and a needle.

"These are gorgeous." Daja said sifting through.

"I've been working for a few days now." Sandry said.

Daja stood up. Sandry looked up at her and nodded. "Cya."

"Cya."

Daja walked up to her room. She wished she had made something for Tris. She sat down and started sketching. once she's come up with an idea she just had to get down to the forge... and not mess it up.

She walked into the empty forge. Working quickly she lit a fire and blew the bellows to a good heat.  
then she god her metals and started work.

She was almost done when she realized she needed something else.  
 _Briar?_ She said to him with her mind.

 _yes?_

 _Can you come to the forge if you're done making out under a tree?_  
Daja could practically feel her brother blush.

 _S-sure._

Briar was at the forge in no time.

"What da'ya need?" he asked walking in.

"I need to get this to move, I've worked out how but I need plants or something that naturally moves."

"Sure? How?" Daja sighed and began to explain.

"So basically the magic of the lightning will electrify the metal that will make the plants move and with the right work we can make it move almost forever."

"That's just about it." Daja said taking some seeds he gave her into the metal.

"So what do I do?"

"how do you kickstart a plants growth?"

"Like this." And suddenly the plant began to move.

"stop it now please." Daja said when it got the right height.

"Wow..." The small thundercloud moved up and down making the illusion that the lightning bolt underneath was moving instead.

"I'll take it up." Daja said carrying the small statue. "Stop the movement please." Briar moved up to the plant.

"Stop please." and the lightning bolt stopped moving.

"Hmm... Okay, where's Tris?"

Briar blushed. "I carried her up to bed so she'd be in her room.

Daja didn't question the rosy tint of her brothers face. instead she ran up to Tris' room.

"Knock knock!" She called into the room.

"Come in! Tris' muffled voice called out. Daja pushed open the door.

"Hi." Tris said her nose stuck in a book.

"I made you something." Daja said sitting on the bed.

Tris looked up. "What?"

"I made you something. with Briars help a bit. I need you to strike it with lightning."

"What?!" Tris asked very confused.

"Just strike it with lightning." And so Tris obeyed her (Probably insane) Housemate.  
The plant stated moving. Making the statue move.

"It's... It's amazing!" Tris said.

"You're welcome." Daja said smugly.

"Come here, I don't want to stand." Daja stood up and walked to her. Tris grabbed her ulling her down in a hug.

"You're the best." Tris said as Daja stepped back.

"you too, I hope you get better soon." and with that she left.

 **A/N Soooo...**  
 **Likey? I love the thought of Daja being Lesbian she's every kind of badass and murdering stereotypes just makes her better.**

 **you're welcome for this.**  
 **Also I just realized my hearts aren't showing up ;-; So I guess I'll say instead.**

 **R &R Love ya.**


End file.
